


When We Were Young. (Frank N. Furter/OC)

by milktree



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien, Tim Curry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Betrothal/Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Music, Mostly inspired by Hozier's music though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tension, as usual lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktree/pseuds/milktree
Summary: "Heaven has no rage like a love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," - William CongreveIn order to keep the royal Transylvanian bloodline intact, Prince Frank is betrothed to the daughter of a Transylvanian socialite on his 13th birthday. However, when she comes to see visit him during his mission on Earth after three years, she found that everything is not as it seems.This story is an exploration into the memories of young romance, passion, betrayal and jealousy.RHPS A/U. Summary will be updated as story continues. ♡
Relationships: Frank N. Furter/Original Female Character(s), Implied Frank N Furter/Rocky, Mentioned Frank N Furter/Columbia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. under the ivory moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! I'm glad you stopped by. So listen, I haven't attempted to write a RHPS fanfic in a WHILE but 'tis the season, right?
> 
> I've tossed this idea around for a while now and I decided to try it out because why not? This chapter is pretty short because it's just suppose to be an introduction into the character and the relationship, of course so I wanted to keep it a little simple. The next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> I had a good time writing this and of course, I read through the Revenge of the Old Queen script to get a feel of what Transylvania would look like and it looked a lot like what I imagined lol. I combined that with my own HCs as well that you'll see more of as I build the story. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this little chapter! xo

-🌙-

Black eyes stared out at the oily black liquid hitting the shore, small golden feet burying deep into the iron sand. The sound of muffled rejoicing and shouts of joy filled the air, cries of hedonistic delight and mania was nothing new to the little girl’s ears. It was fairly common in Transylvania but today was a special event. It was the Prince’s 12th birthday today and a fairly raucous celebration was ongoing in the palace and on every sprawling road of the planet.  
  
The young girl tugged at her glove, carefully climbing to perch herself on a tombstone shaped rock. She delicately played with a jagged piece of a blood red ruby that she found upon the rock. It glistened in the moonlight, reflecting the twinkling into her dark eyes. She smiled as she tucked into her pocket, feeling her pocket immediately become heavy from the weight of it. She looked down and let out a small gasp when the brightness of a diamond caught her eyes, the oily sea brushing over it before revealing the glimmering jewel once more. She carefully climbed down from the rock, her Transylvanian black heeled shoes scraping against the rock. She reached her hand out to pick up the lovely little gem from the sand. She brushed the ebony specks from its glittering face with a smile. The viscous black liquid of the shore wrapped around the top of her shoes, making her lift her foot out of the dripping goo. She sneered lightly, shaking her leg to try to get the rest of the sludge off.  
  
“That’s not yours…,” a voice sounded, making the girl look up in surprise. She held the gem to her chest as she studied the boy curiously, gently flipping against her throbbing heart. She immediately recognized the boy as Prince Frank, who had wandered away from his party. He was a few inches taller than her, his unruly hair rising from his head like a curly halo, striking green eyes and a wide mouth that was always set with an arrogant smile. She immediately bowed, still holding tight the diamond that she had found. The boy watched her bow, studying her with an almost blank gaze. Her curtain of glossy black waves covering her face as she lowered her head. He reached out to poke the top of her head, making her wide almond eyes look up at him in attention.  
  
“Your Highness…,” she spoke quietly, shifting on her feet as she stared at him meekly.  
  


“Commoners aren’t supposed to have diamonds…,” he said, reaching out to snatch the diamond from the girl’s small palms. The girl instinctively reached for it again, much to Frank’s surprise only for him to tuck it in his back pocket. His velvet roquelaure cloak waving slightly with his movement, giving her a mischievous smile. The young girl was slightly was surprised at how wide his mouth was, his whole face seeming to turn up with his grin. Frank giggled when she let out a little sigh of defeat, knowing that she could not fight him for it. Frank pondered if he should give it back to her or not, studying her closely. She seemed to be near his age, a little younger. Her eyes were as black as the Transylvanian sea, mute and beautiful. To his surprise, her clothes radiated with funereal opulence with the black lace ruffle blouse with puffed shoulders and sheer sleeves with a leather belt looped into her waist high pants. The silver buckle of her belt glistening with the Transylvanian emblem in the moonlight. Silk mid arm-length gloves gracing her small, doll hands that nervously moved to straighten the wrinkles in her pants, her small heels digging into the sand.  
  
“What’s your name?” Frank asked after a beat, making the girl give him a soft, polite smile.

“Lovenza Lise,” she replied, making Frank giggle again. Lovenza frowned slightly at the sound of it, tucking a thick tress of hair behind her ear.  
  
“That’s such a boring name! I mean, really did your parents even try?” he remarked, making Lovenza frown even more. Her heels dug into the sand as if she were trying to root herself, the ruby in her pocket seemed to weigh her down even more.

  
“It is not!” she blurted before she could stop herself, making the prince regard her in playful amusement and wonder. A big grin spread across his small face in recognition as he studied her face, snickering at the pout on her lips. 

“I know you. You are the daughter of the Count Lise, aren’t you? He is always at the palace, having tea with Mother,” he stated, matter-of-factly. “Mother speaks highly of him all of the time…,” he trailed off, still holding the diamond in his gloved hand.

Lovenza was immediately reminded of the image of her father; tall and stately man of a slim frame dressed in thigh-high boots, dark gloves, and a form-fitted tuxedo. Lovenza gave a short nod in confirmation, clasping her hands behind her.

“May I have the gem back, Your Highness?” she asked, changing the subject to the diamond that he was holding gently in his hand.  
  
“Why? You know it is against Transylvanian law for the subjects to have diamonds and pearls,” he stated, his pompous accent lacing his words. Lovenza began to silently wonder why he was there, so far away from his own birthday celebration but before she could ask him why, he interrupted her thoughts.

“I’ll give it back to you if you really want them. I have no use for them, honestly,” he drawled lazily, as he held the diamond in his hand. “But you’ll have to kiss me first…,”  
  
Lovenza drew back in surprise, watching an impish smile form on Frank’s face followed by a giggle. She studied his expression, waiting for him to say that he was joking about what he said only for him to remain wordless and patient waiting for his request to be fulfilled.

“Like…a kiss on the lips?” she asked innocently, glancing around almost nervously and Frank nodded urgently, a glitter sparking in his green eyes. Lovenza hesitated, wringing her gloved hands together.  
  
Was she even allowed to do something like this? He was the prince; he had not been betrothed as of yet, but she knew that it would be announced on his next birthday for sure. Frank waited patiently; his eyes become half-lidded as he watched her space out in thought. He finally decided to lean in to give her a peck on the lips, catching her in surprise. She kissed him back automatically, her face becoming hot from embarrassment.

Frank gave a satisfied giggle, tossing the diamond up for her to catch. Lovenza cupped her hands out to catch the precious gem in her hands and immediately shoved it into her pocket.

“After you, my lady,” he said with a theatrical bow, gesturing for them to go back to the festivities. Lovenza eyed him for a moment with a blush before walking towards the joyous noises of the celebration with a beaming Frank following behind.

-🌙-


	2. i remember you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well hello there!
> 
> I know. I should have updated this a long time ago but please forgive me. I have been working a lot to catch up on a few things so it feels good to do something I actually enjoy for once. I am working on the next chapter as we speak because the story is pouring out of me at this point and I can't stop or else I'll lose it! 
> 
> I'm gonna write another one shot but I'm having trouble thinking of a good scenario so any ideas would be awesome! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as little Frank being dressed like a pirate. Thank you for reading!

It has been three years since Lovenza last saw Frank, remembering the proud smile that was plastered on his face when he stated that he was going to Earth for an assigned mission. She did not remember much of the details, but she knew that it had everything to with his scientific studies and an observation of Earthlings. Her mind was immediately filled with the soft feel of his lips against hers as he gave her the deepest kiss that his slim, yet strong figure could muster in his finely decorated rococo bed chambers. He gripped at her hips possessively as he explored her mouth like she was a treat that he would never have again, his tongue swirling against hers. It was a feeling that was so familiar to her and yet in that moment, there was something different bubbling inside of her. A moment of passion that, in her opinion, was way too brief especially without knowing how long he would be gone. It was not a part of the plan, she thought but she remained calm as she bid him good luck and farewell as he left with his two servants and a dream. 

“Earth has such a strange climate….,” Lovenza thought as studied the greenery of the trees as she held tight to the back of the Transylvanian biker she had rode in with. She could feel the air sticking to her skin, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. The moisture in the air was evident, the road glistening from the wetness. She almost wanted to slide her foot against it but refrained as the driver she was riding with sped up. She closed her eyes, making sure to criticize him for his driving skills once they had stopped. Her mind ran rampant as she thought of what she should say to Frank when she saw him again. Would he look the same? What did he find out in his studies on Earth? Would he even remember her? She chuckled silently to herself when she thought of the last question – she knew that there would be no way that he would forget her. The scent of the foreign earth filled her nose, making her inhale the strange scent experimentally. The wet soil with the combination of the fresh pine and tree bark smelled satisfying to her. The strands of her hair whipped across once the motorcycle stopped in front of the Gothic-style castle, the stone structure and gargoyles curling in its detail with the Transylvanian flag waving in the wind. Lovenza silently walked with the crowd, ignoring the excited chatter of the other Transylvanians as they headed to the wooden double doors of the vast castle. She stretched her legs, frowning at the feel of the tuxedo she was currently wearing. 

She wasn’t used to wearing these types of clothes, most of her wardrobe made up of sheer gowns and robes with fluffy sleeves, lacy dresses, camisoles, lingerie, skirts and other delicate frills. Her dark eyes settled on the butler who opened the door, his dulling blonde hair lying lifelessly against his pallid, sunken cheeks. Lovenza bit the inside of her cheek as a glint of recognition entered her dark eyes as she studied his face before looking down. She has always seen Riff Raff and his sister Magenta around Transylvania when they were younger. They weren’t really the talkative type, especially Riff Raff who was incessantly mocked as a child. 

The castle smelled faintly of a woodsy incense, amber, moon lotus and rich herbs – it smelled like Frank. She was surprised that the scent still lingered for so long. She smiled a little to herself, closing her eyes for a moment to inhale the scent before quickening her steps as they were ushered to the throne room. Lavishly decorated with black marble floors, everyone dispersed around the room to chatter happily and eat all of the earthly morsels that were served for them. Lovenza looked at the appetizers with a scrutinizing eye, nibbling at some cheese with a mild taste to it as her eyes did a sweeping look around the room. He was nowhere in sight, raising a brow at the slim young woman prancing around in a sequined outfit and a top hat. The yellow sequins of her jacket glistening in the dim light as she bounced around from group to group, socializing with everyone in an almost overzealous nature. Lovenza rolled her eyes, moping slightly as she snatched one of the wine bottles from the table and drank straight from it to calm her nerves. She silently hoped that the girl wouldn’t make her way over to her.

She didn’t even know what to say when she saw him, quickly putting together a list of responses to say to him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard excited murmurs and whispers, making her turn her head. She took another large gulp of the sweet wine from the bottle as she heard the distant whirring of the elevator that they passed on the way into the throne room. She moved towards the crowd, shielding herself almost as she watched closely. The cool neck of the bottle against her hand felt as if the skin of her hand would form into ice, even with the elevated warmth of the Transylvanian blood running through her veins. The crowd suddenly erupted in excited murmurs, her lips parting in surprise when she finally laid eyes on Frank again. He looked a little older, his hair was longer than she remembered. His curly hair rising like a coiled halo; his face set perfectly in Transylvanian makeup and a smirk set on his broad mouth as he strutted into the throne room. She watched as he entertained the guests, removing his cloak to reveal his corset-clad figure and confidently walking around the room. Lovenza squinted slightly as she studied him, barely paying attention to what he was saying as she took in his demeanor. There was something…different about him.   
Yes, he was always a little arrogant and dramatic in the public since he was the prince, but it was a lot different this time around and a lot deeply rooted. His smirk was a bit more sinister; his eyes held a wildness alongside their usual glitter and his lingerie looked worn; everything about him felt different, even from where she stood. Lovenza quickly moved as he greeted everyone, not wanting to be seen by him just yet. She looked as he shook everyone’s hand, his nose crinkling as he gave them broad, welcoming smiles. She tilted her head, staying away from him as she observed the other Transylvanians chatting excitedly with him. Suddenly, all of the prepared words she had disappeared, and she was filled with questions about everything once again. She did not think this would be so complicated. Should she be angry or excited to see him? She always thought that she would be excited and filled with the usual underlying desire she usually has whenever she laid eyes on him.

\- 14 YEARS AGO – 

Lovenza frowned as she looked up at the gigantic, twisted tree that Frank climbed with ease. She hesitated, her small hands cupping her mouth as she watched his foot slip but quickly caught himself. The crescent moon hanging low in the dark sky. The weather on Transylvanian was warmer than usual, making them both dress appropriately to keep cool. Lovenza tugged slightly at her satin ruched sleeve crop top and matching shorts nervously. Frank was dressed in a dark loose poet shirt, opened to let the occasional breeze hit his skin and a pair of ankle banded pants. After their first meeting on the iron beach, they became fast friends and spent a lot of time around each other whenever they could. Frank would often sneak away from his princely duties around the palace to go look for her, often finding her in one of the richly flowered, darkly fragrant coves near the beach or outside of her home to whisk her away and do whatever mischievous activity Frank had in mind. Many of the adventures were made up of them exploring rarely adventured areas on the planet or messing with the other Transylvanian natives as they went on about their day or even spending the time kissing in the tall stone-colored grass, at Frank’s request. His persistent lips pressing against hers in a passionate eagerness that displayed the rise of wild adolescence. Frank, she learned as they spent more time around each other, was full of personality, jolly, impish, cunning, and even flirtatious. Frank gave her his usual wide grin as he sat perched on a dark twisting branch, beckoning her to climb up. Lovenza hesitated before slowly beginning to climb up the study bark of the tree, making sure that her feet were sturdy with each step.  
She let out a breath of relief when she finally perched on the branch beside him, looking over the murky sea as it lingered against the ashen Plutonian shore. She glanced over at him shyly when felt Frank reach over to grab her hand, the warmth immediately spreading through her hand. She looked up at his face and found it looking surprisingly reflective, his bright green eyes looking ahead. She studied him before looking down at her swinging feet, the soft wind whistling and rustling through the trees.

“Your 13th year approaches. Are you excited?” Lovenza inquired, her soft voice filling the air and watched as Frank’s wide eyes focus on her. It looked as if that thought had scared him, a heavy sigh escaping him.

“No. I’m not,” he replied curtly. “I don’t even want to think about it. Mother has been putting so much pressure on me about it; just constantly going on and on about me getting my first pair of true heels and corset and meeting the girl I’m going to be “betrothed” to…,” he began to ramble before catching himself. Lovenza winced as he gave her hand a hard squeeze, biting her lip and let out a breath of quiet relief once he loosened up. 

“I hate it,” he said finally before looking at Lovenza again, who offered him a soft smile. Frank didn’t return the smile, his pointy nose wiggling as his expression shifted.   
“Do you know who your potential mate might be?” she inquired, wanting to pull apart the negative emotions he may be feeling so he could release them. She found that whenever she was upset; it was the one thing that usually worked to get him in a better mood.

“Ugh. Mother has been bringing up that dreadful girl, Draconia Mire,” he sneered. “You know of her, don’t you? Always wearing her hair in that hideous blonde bouffant. I mean, really, her face has the texture of a lunar harvest squash. Or Priscilla Lugosi with her stumpy pot legs, I curse it all,” he complained. 

“Frank! Be nice,” Lovenza said through her giggles, making Frank finally crack a broad grin as he listened to her tinkling giggles, rubbing her hand.

“No,” he replied as he giggled for a moment as well. “But since her father is a prominent figure here and hangs on to my Mother’s every word, she’s on the list and unfortunately, it’s looking like she’s winning,” he said before his face twisted in disgust.

Lovenza gave his hand a little squeeze, giving him an encouraging smile. “It’s going to turn out good you’ll see and who knows Draconia probably won’t be your mate. The Queen will probably pick someone else like….,” Lovenza blushed lightly as she thought for a moment. 

“Like…like Arachne! Arachne Bara. She is pretty, popular and I’m sure she’s on the list because of her father’s politics,” she offered, her mind immediately recalling the time her dad set her up to meet Arachne when he was paying a leisure visit to the Baras’ home one evening. Her ash brown hair and pretty grey eyes settled into her heart-shaped ivory face and made her into a pretty admired figure with boys and girl her age, along with her gowns and obsidian tiaras. However, she found it hard to relate to Arachne as she spoke in a spacey tone and often looked at her with a bit of derision poorly hidden behind a mask of perkiness. 

“I don’t like her either. Pretty daft, that one,” Frank piped up as he looked over at Lovenza once more before looking away. “She is lovely though so if we do become mates, I would tolerate it,” he added quietly.  
Lovenza suddenly felt a small flicker of jealousy lick at the core of her stomach at his words; a feeling that she did not expect at all. Her jet eyes suddenly found the current of the oily sludge more interesting as she tried to ignore the feeling. 

“Lovey?” 

Lovenza looked over at Frank, his face looking her with slight concern. She then realized that he probably had been trying to hold a conversation with her to no avail.  
“I’m sorry, Frank. I thought I saw something,” she quickly stated, making him scoot closer to her to look out at the thick dark goo that moved slowly in waves.   
“What do you think you saw?” he queried, his eyes studying the shore curiously. The familiar scent of him filled her nose along with the dark woodsy musk of the tree. She smiled as she decided to use the moment to make up a story for him, his curly black hair brushing her cheek as he tilted his head to look her in the face expectantly. Lovenza chuckled a little before glancing at the sea again, putting on a fake look of wonder which made Frank look at the sea again with a gasp.  
“Oh, you missed it!” Lovenza said, smiling warmly as Frank remained close to her. A faint blush remaining on her face as a result of the close proximity; it felt good to be so close. It felt right and made her feel warm, her heart throbbed with delight.

“It was an iron-tailed siren; she kept peeking her head from the sea to gaze at the moon and flipping from the water. She was very beautiful. Her hair was the color of fine silver and her eyes like flashing strobes,” she said, watching the sparkle erupt in Frank’s eyes as he listened to her. 

“Oh well…I’ll have time to see her beauty one day,” he said with a pout before smirking. “But I do know she’s not as beautiful as you,”  
Lovenza’s heart did a throb and leap in her chest when she heard him, looking to him once more to see if that familiar grin was plastered on his face but it wasn’t. His eyes had a dreamy look to them, the smirk on his lip turning into a timid smile of adoration. He leaned over to nuzzle his nose against hers affectionately.   
“Do you want to make out again?” 

-PRESENT-

Lovenza watched, unable to focus on the chatter around her as the other Transylvanians looked on excitedly as they gathered near the railings in Frank’s lab. Her dark eyes followed Frank’s every move as he moved around the lab. He sipped pristinely from a dessert glass filled with white wine, swirling the liquid slightly. She rolled her eyes when she heard the shrill voice of the sprightly girl, obviously enthralled and enamored with Frank. Lovenza drew the conclusion that she has to be a present or past lover which she didn’t feel threatened by and still tried to figure the entire situation out. She tried to pry her mind for an explanation with what led to this. Maybe he had been on Earth for too long?

She had only been here for a moment so she didn’t see anything that might be mind-altering for Transylvanians, but it could be a possible explanation. She lingered, listening to Frank’s speech avidly. Lovenza smiled to herself, happy to see that his love for science has only grown overtime. The familiar sparkle that she knew entered his eyes at that moment, triumphant and merry. His presence a force and demanded attention as he passionately announced that he has found the secret to animating life. Despite all of her conflicting feelings in that moment, she began to clap happily and in awe of him. She felt a swell of pride fill her up; she was so proud of him and his efforts. She knew that this was his life’s dream that he often spoke about. It was often spoken beneath the cool satin sheets of his bed with their limbs entangled in giggly pillow talk. It was also a topic quietly discussed in the celestial asphodel fields with the flowers turning admiringly towards the brilliant moon as Lovenza plucked and embedded the ghostly flowers into Frank’s curls while his head laid in her lap – an activity that followed them from childhood.   
Lovenza knelt down on her haunches, watching closely as he began the process of unveiling his creation. Lovenza gasped when she saw the lifeless figure in the chamber, wrapped neatly in white bandages once the crimson tarp was removed. She gripped at the railing, watching the process unfold as he ordered Riff Raff around throughout the entire ordeal.

She squinted through as she looked on from the flashing lights, standing up to her feet once more as she watched Frank manically begin to the run different colored substances into the chamber. She shook her head, looking at the other Transylvanians who looked on without a word. Lovenza turned to look again once everyone began clapping, her mouth opening in surprise when she saw that the creature was now standing. Letting out a slow breath of shock, she was able to catch up and began to clap with everyone before they revealed the face of Frank’s creature. Once Riff Raff pulled the bandages from the head of the creature to reveal the tanned features of a blond, chiseled Adonis, Lovenza was taken aback by his beauty but what followed was the last thing she ever expected to happen.


	3. petals for armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovely readers, thank you for coming back again. Here I am with another chapter. I have to admit, these next couple of chapters might get a little emotional (maybe for me lol idk) but I have been enjoying writing this story so much! 
> 
> I was, as usual, listening to Hozier while writing. Mainly I listened to his cover of Arctic Monkeys' 'Do I Wanna Know?'. It's such a soulful rendition, it makes me a little sad when I listen to it but I thought it would be a good song to listen to while writing these next couple of chapters as well as Petals For Armor by Hayley Williams which the chapter is named after, mainly the song Simmer. 
> 
> I don't know if I expressed it before but some events in the movie/play have been tweaked or removed just for the sake of storytelling. You know. AU and whatnot, eh? 
> 
> But enough of my rambling, please read and enjoy! I will probably be updating again soon because I have been having a good time with this. Happy Reading!

Denial has always been a difficult emotion. A defense mechanism used to shield against an uncomfortable and hurtful truth; yet it is like using petals for armor. It is delicate and easily pulled apart when confronted with reality head on and before one’s very eyes. That is when the cold swell of hurt works its way through the stomach and straight into the heart. The hurt rips and pops at the heartstrings, making the emotions ricochet and soar wildly as the face becomes hot with anger and grief. An intense, unpredictable state of mind for anyone, digging and taunting at the soul with an icy coldness that make the eyes tear. To say that is what Lovenza felt at the moment was an understatement, watching Frank prance around with this statuesque golden creation who only communicated in grunts and stiffly let himself be pulled around by Frank. She never cared that Frank had other short-term lovers at times, so did she. It was in the nature of Transylvanians to be sexually free but the bond they had with each other always came first but…something about this felt different. She recognized the look in Frank’s eyes; she had seen it before whenever he would look at her. It was look of longing, the glitter in his eyes making the green of his irises more vibrant. She watched avidly, her heart pounding painfully in her chest as she watched Frank shower the creature, he called Rocky with gifts and fawn over him. She did not bother to follow the other Transylvanians down the ramp, kneeling as she watched the events through the white chipping railings.

All of this time, the three years that she spent waiting on his return and blissfully counting the days to see him again. All of the days she spent waiting to hear all about the exciting scientific discoveries he made on Earth and encouraging him to share his findings, all of the time she spent encouraging his aspirations to be a scientist and to uncover his passion to explore the unknown despite the Big Furter’s protests and eventual disdain for her because of her influence over him were all for him to go gallivanting on this sweaty planet and create an oiled up brainless statue to replace her with?

The very thought chilled Lovenza to the bone and the chill soon turned into hot anger when the faux marriage ceremony began, her hands gripping the railings tightly to the point where her arms began to shake as Frank and Rocky walked into the gothic bridal suit and watched as Frank leaped into Rocky’s arms as shower of flower petals rained over them.

Lovenza’s lip trembled, looking around angrily as the other Transylvanians chanted the creature’s name. Her teeth dug into her lip, her arms trembling with rage. She felt like grabbing them all by the throat and squeezing the air out of them. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest; her feet planted to the ground like the roots of a tree. She could not bring herself to move as everyone began to disperse, getting ready to go back home, back to Transylvania. Lovenza automatically shook her head at the thought; she was not going anywhere, not like this. She willed herself to move, rubbing her trembling hands together to try to simmer down. Her lip curled when she saw Magenta and Riff Raff give her amused grins when they saw her; they already knew which made her anger shoot up like a rocket once more. She soon strayed from the crowd, quickly making her way through the castle before settling herself in one of the empty rooms. The room was bathed in a lavender light and the scent of opium incense filled the air, strangely comforting her in the moment. She sat down on the large canopy bed, embracing the moment to be alone with her thoughts.

  * 14 YEARS AGO -



Lovenza watched the crystalline lights dance off of the heavily detailed, ornamental rococo ceiling, ignoring the rest of the chattering girls around her. Her inky eyes absentmindedly admiring the painting that graced the ceiling, tracing the lines of the painted ivory faces and dramatic poses that captured the history of the planet. Every Transylvanian was dressed in the best black fit and makeup was heavily painted. It was finally Frank’s 13th birthday and Transylvania was alive with its usual celebration for the young prince, a little more raucous this time around since it was the coming-of-age celebration for him. Her cheeks colored with a slight blush as she listened to girls giggling around her. They were all girls that were being considered to be Frank’s mate, including the girls that they talked about before like Priscilla, Draconia and Arachne. Arachne, forever elegant in a tiara-adorned spiral curls and a cloudy grey crystal adorned gown, Draconia with blonde gem-adorned bouffant sitting high and Priscilla obsessively checking the makeup done specially for this occasion. Lovenza rolled her eyes and ignored them as they snickered in her direction; she really wished that Frank would show up so they could sneak off. She glanced towards the door, wanting to leave and go to the beach like she usually did. She even began to wonder if Frank was there looking for her. She had promised her father that she would not run off, knowing that he was keeping an eye on her.

Lovenza did not think that she would be able to sneak away successfully anyway, not with what she was wearing. For some reason, her father insisted that she wear a bat sleeved velvet and lace mermaid tail gown along with a black halo crown, all in a rich Transylvanian black. Her dark hair was firmly combed and styled until her waves became bone-straight with a neatly combed V-shaped bangs. She fought the urge to wipe off the traditional makeup painted onto her face; her lips shaped into a slight pout. The sound of horns made her straightened up, everyone quieting down when the Gothic-style doors opened to reveal The Queen, dressed in her best corset ensemble with her brilliant silver crown atop her pitch-black head of hair, the streaks of the crown catching the light as she strutted into the room. The long, velvet cape she wore did nothing to cover her fleshy figure, her heavily made-up eyes glancing around the room before they settled on Lovenza. Lovenza fought the urge to fidget, giving a nod of respect to her. The Queen did not speak, seeming to size her up before looking away. Lovenza began to panic inwardly, hoping that she did not do anything to offend her.

Soon, Frank came in and she gave him a bright, encouraging smile when glanced in her direction. He did not return the smile, looking mildly uncomfortable in his new corset and heels, a string of pearls around his neck. The corset was a rich dark velvet red embroidered with Transylvanian black and gold, along with his first pair of silk stockings and diamond encrusted heels. His dark hair rising in its usual wild halo and his face made up with neatly with traditional Transylvanian makeup and a fine gold circlet on his head. He stumbled slightly on the newly gifted heels as he walked but kept his composure. His green eyes glanced at her again, finally letting the ghost of a smile grace his painted mouth before it quickly dropped as the servant announced their arrival.

“Introducing her Silk Knickers, Her Lace Curtain, Big Furter and the Brilliant, Newly Adorned Silk Stocking, Prince Frank N Furter,” the funereal dressed servant announced, making everyone clap and bow before them. Lovenza felt a swell of pride, feeling happy for Frank in the moment. He had constantly expressed how nervous he was for this moment so to see him composed delighted her. He dared another smile in her direction before The Queen stamped her heel, making everyone pay attention once more.

“I cannot even begin to express the overwhelming joy that I feel that my darling boy is becoming a man today. A man that will one day take my place in the royal deck chair as the rightful King but before he can, he must have a Queen to ensure to continuation of the magnificent Furter bloodline,” she announced loudly.

“Lady Draconia Mire, Lady Priscilla Lugosi, Lady Arachne Bara and Lady Lovenza Lise, please step forward,” the servant announced. Lovenza’s mouth dropped open but she quickly stepped up along with the other girls who were already ahead of her. Frank looked just as surprised as she did, making her heart throb. Did she really have a chance to be his chosen mate? She had to admit she did develop a bit of a crush on him over the past year, so the idea delighted and frightened her. Lovenza glanced back at her father, his face expressionless as he watched the event.

“These lovely young maidens have been hand-picked as ideal mates for my Frank. I have mulled over and carefully picked the future Silken Queen after long consideration,” The Queen announced, making the girls suddenly kneel before her. Lovenza quickly followed suit, her limbs beginning to shake as she waited, her breathing shallow. Her fingers gently played with the long sleeves of her gown, beginning to realize that she might not be chosen. Her eyes focused on the dark marble flooring of the palace that showed her reflection, polished to perfection. After a long moment, she felt a soft tapping at the top of her head, and she looked up to see the Queen staring down at her. Her steely blue eyes seeming to penetrate her with an expectant look.

“Up, up!” The Queen commanded sternly, making Lovenza stand to her feet quickly. The Big Furter seemed to look at the girl with a scrutinizing eye, popping her deep red lips. She then offered the girl the black metal scepter that she had, decorated with a fine silk bow and a large diamond orb surrounded by fine pearls. The other girls glared at her before they were quickly shooed away by the servant, taking their place back in line as Lovenza was ushered to stand next to Frank. She looked up at Frank who only gave her a wordless glance, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed his amusement and delight in the moment.

“I introduce to you, the future Silken Queen, Lady Lovenza. Alongside my darling Prince, she shall rule and birth the future heirs to the Royal Deck Chair,” The Queen announced, and everyone clapped joyfully in response, making Lovenza grip the scepter in her hand. It felt cold against her hand, looking up when Frank grabbed her hand.

“Smile…,” he whispered quickly to her, making her put on a bright smile and gave a small wave to everyone. Frank gave a small wave and smiled as well, more practiced and poised than she. She gave a glance to her father once more, a proud, knowing smile on his lips. His daughter had just received the highest honor that a Transylvanian girl could receive. He blew her a kiss before her and Frank were carefully escorted off the stage as The Queen continued to address the crowd. Once they were alone in the antechamber, Frank jumped to hug her and planted a glossy kiss to her cheek. She could feel his relief that he did not have to follow royal etiquette for a moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were one of the potential maidens?” he asked afterwards, making Lovenza shrug.

“I didn’t even know that I was one of them!” Lovenza said, still in shock which made Frank let out a low giggle.

“Well. How does it feel to be the future Queen?” he asked with a wide grin, making regard him shyly.

“I d-don’t know what to say…I’m still shocked that I was even considered,” she replied bashfully, clasping her hands in front of her. He touched the ends of her straightened tresses, admiring her hair silently as he listened to her. “I can’t believe that we are going to be married!”

Frank’s smile broadened. “You should have seen the expression on Arachne’s face when you were chosen. I would tread lightly if I were you,” he said with wide eyes, making Lovenza give him a playful shove.

Suddenly, The Queen entered the room as the two youngsters were beginning to get lively, their arms locked around each other in a warm embrace. Lovenza was careful with him, knowing that he was still getting used to his heels, making sure he did not fall over. The Queen cleared her throat, making them both stand to attention. Lovenza bowed her head respectfully as Frank stood tall, his gloved hands folded behind his back.

“My darling Frankie, I need to speak Lady Lovenza alone for a moment. Please excuse us,” The Queen announced, making Frank nod.

“Yes Mother,” he said before giving Lovenza a look, as if to warn her as he walked past his mother and exited the antechamber. He lounged by the door, trying to listen carefully over the rest of the Transylvanians talking jovially amongst each other.

Meanwhile, Lovenza locked eyes with the Queen, who stared back at her wordlessly. The Queen finally tugged at the collar of her finely crafted cape before flipping a long curl from her moon-colored face.

“I must confess, you weren’t my first choice,” The Queen started, twisting a huge diamond ring on her finger. Her pale skin seemed to be illuminated in the light as more of it was revealed as her cape swayed.

“But I can tell that my boy has…grown a sort of…emotional attachment to you. My sweet darling boy, whose affection you captured with such ease,” she continued dramatically, making Lovenza shift.

“You are just a child, so I do not intend for my words to cause you harm, dear Lady Lise but my dear Frank is my world. Treat him finely or else I’ll have a trick for you that’ll be a treat for me,” she scowled suddenly, making Lovenza regard her in surprise before nodding obediently. “Welcome to the family…,”

“Thank you, your Silk Stocking,” Lovenza said quietly, giving a small curtesy and watched as she left the room without another word. It was only moments later that Frank came scurrying back in, making Lovenza reach out to catch him when he almost lost his balance on his heels again. Her small hands cupping at his arms. 

“Were you listening that whole time?” Lovenza questioned, making Frank scoff as he straightened himself up.

“Only for a moment,” he confessed after a beat before staring at her somber expression. “Don’t pay Mother no mind. You’ll learn how much of a bloody drama queen she is,” he said, making a small smile appear on her face.

“Now I see where you get it from. You both should look into getting into theatre,” Lovenza said with a dry giggle, making Frank give her a stern expression.

“I don’t believe that you should speak that way to your future husband,” Frank spoke, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re right. My apologies,” Lovenza replied before Frank offered his hand to her.

“May I escort my Queen to the dining hall? I would love to sit down, my feet are killing me,” he said with a charming smile, making Lovenza quickly take his hand with a blushing smile.

“Gladly,” she replied with a delighted laugh, making sure to help him as they made their way to the Transylvanian dining hall, hands locked with one another.

  * PRESENT -



By this time, Lovenza was sprawled out on the bed, staring up at the lavender light as she pulled herself from her memories. Her dark hair spread out on the bed before she sat up, wincing in irritation as she pulled off the tuxedo jacket that she wore along with the tight bowtie, giving herself more room to breathe. Her shoulders slouching as she tried to think of what to do next; she knew that all of the other Transylvanians would be gone by now so there would be no way to get back to Transylvania, not that she wanted to go back anyway. She suddenly felt the onslaught of tears coming on that she quickly willed away, shaking her head. She hated crying when she was angry, but the scenes kept replaying in her head which made it hard to hold it in. She quickly wiped away her tears, her makeup smearing. It prompted her to locate something to wipe her face clean, finding tattered rag in one of the nightstand drawers. She wiped her face clean, taking a breath before standing to her feet. She stepped to the door, slowly opening it to look out and down the hall. It was eerily quiet, making Lovenza cautious with her steps. When she found that she was alone, she quickly made her way down the hall and towards the stairs. She heard a silent singing voice that she immediately recognized it to belong to the Columbia girl.

Lovenza was careful not to catch her attention, tipping her way up the stairs until she could see the bright pink hue of the lab in her sights. She crept up the stairs, her face turning solemn when she saw Frank. His back was towards her, dressed only in a pink silk robe and heels as he sorted through some of the writings that were left from the experiment. His hair wild from the aftermath of sex, his movements almost relaxed and slow, a polar difference from the dramatic form he was hours earlier. Lovenza stared at him before slowly making her way down the ramp and made her way towards him. She recoiled inwardly, knowing that she must look a mess but the hurt she felt pushed her forward. His broad shoulders hunched over, still facing away from her as she stood there.

As she inched closer, Frank suddenly sensed her presence and his back immediately straightened. The sudden movement made Lovenza pause, staring at him with an intense glare. Her body vibrated with anger; it was painful to stay still when he was so close.

“Columbia, I thought I told you to go help Magenta prepare dinner,” he said in an irritable tone, continuing to look through the paperwork.

“I would think you would recognize my presence by now or has it been too long…,” a smokey, familiar feminine voice spoke out, making Frank pause. He was suddenly hit with the scent of wild Transylvanian berries and black orchids; the scent making him swivel around to be face to face with a fiery-eyed Lovenza. Her intense jet-black eyes boring into him like a sword in his chest, a bitter smile on her lips.

“It’s lovely to see you again, My King…,”


End file.
